1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to sulfenyl halide additions to olefinic and acetylenic compounds. More particularly, this invention concerns addition products and a process for producing addition products or adducts, in particular anti-Markownikov oriented products and 1,2-Markownikov oriented products, which are of particular interest as pesticides and as intermediates in the synthesis of pesticides.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In accordance with Markownikov's rule, in the addition reaction of two organic molecules, the least hydrogenated carbon atom of one will combine with the most negative element of the other. Therefore, as disclosed by N. Kharasch, Sulfenium Ions and Sulfenyl Compounds, in "Organic Sulfur Compounds," Vol. 1, 1961, pp. 375-396, the reaction between an olefin and a sulfenyl chloride affords Markownikov-oriented products according to the following equation: ##STR1##